My love for you
by zanyshadow
Summary: Is it just friendship? Sirius & James


Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and that's not me.

My love for you

It was day before wedding of James with Lily. Sirius was at his place watching through the window at rain that disturbed the peace of night. Suddenly someone knock at the door and Sirius was surprised to find it was James all wet.

'What's the hell you are doing out in rain mate' Sirius questioned. 'Anything wrong?'

'I don't know' James replied with an uncertain voice.

'What's it about?' Sirius asked with a worried look.

'Sirius' James turned towards the window. 'You know all this time all I wanted is to marry Lily and now I've got the chance but… Padfoot are you happy about it?'

'Prongs it's all you wanted and it's your happiness and I'm happy cause you got what you wanted?'

'It's not what I asked, are you happy to see me getting married to her?'

'Mate something wrong with you and Lily?

'No, but still I haven't got your answer'

'You know the answer. Your happiness is all it matters to me James but still you didn't tell me what's wrong. You are strange tonight.'

'You are right Padfoot, I'm not well. I'm totally confused'

'Confused? But why?' Sirius asked while looking into James eyes. At once James looked aside and walked towards the window. Then he starts to talk.

'Sirius all this time I thought only about Lily. No need to tell you how crazy I was about her. But now as I've got her, I feel something is not right. Is this what I really wanted? I feel like I've lost something more important while going after her. I didn't understand it then, but now I do.'

Sirius was listening to James with a shock. He never wanted James to be worried like this. 'Prongs what have you lost?'

'You'

'Are you nuts Prongs? I'm always there for you'

'I know it' James replied still not looking at Sirius.

'Then what's wrong?'

'You won't believe me mate I'm in love with you'

'Prongs what did you say?' Sirius asked while thinking whether he heard correct.

'I love you Padfoot' James replied while gaining all his courage to look at Sirius.

They both stayed silence for a second. Then James continued.

'Padfoot, if I said anything wrong forget it'

'No you didn't' Sirius said as he walked towards James and then he holds James shoulder with both his hands and continued 'but Prongs I see no problem with it'.

'That's because you don't love me Sirius'

'You know it's not true. I loved you since we got to know James and I will stop loving you at nothing'

'Then why didn't you tell me before?'

'Why should I? I thought you always knew it'

'Yes I knew but I'm confused'

'I can't understand you Prongs'

'It's true I love Lily, but then I love you too, all those time you were my life and you were always beside Me.', before James continues Sirius cut him off telling, 'I will always be with you whenever you need me Prongs'

'Padfoot I can't understand you. You say you love me and now you tell you'll always be with me but still you do not seem to be worried that I 'm going to marry Lily'

'Prongs what's wrong with you, my love for you haven't got anything to do with Lily. You are my brother, my best mate and I do believe you will be happy with Lily'

As Sirius finished talking, James stared at Sirius for a moment and asked, 'Padfoot is it only a fraternal love? Today as I was thinking about all those times we had together I felt like there was something more. I felt like you wanted me to know something but I couldn't see it then as I was running after Lily all the time. But now after I realized it and as I'm here to tell you how much I care about you, you act like I'm mistaken'

Sirius stayed silent as James finished his speech.

'Padfoot why are you silent?'

'Prongs you are right. My love for you wasn't just a fraternal love. It's true I always wanted you to know how much I love you and now I'm happy that you know it. My love for you is something more than love for a brother and it's pure but it is not mixed with lust my brother.' While continuing Sirius looked at James and at once, he understood what's going inside James mind. 'James you did nothing wrong by telling me what's going on inside your mind, you got nothing to feel ashamed. More than anything don't worry no one will gonna tease you for it as I'm not planning to put it on daily profit' Sirius finished with a laugh that brought a smile to James face as well.

'Know what Sirius that's why you are my best mate. So ready for my wedding tomorrow?' James asked widening his smile to a laugh.

'Are you kidding? How am I supposed to let my best mate has his wedding without a best man? And I haven't got any wish to disappoint bride mate by been absent'

At this, they laughed together with all their hearts and then put their arms around each other and hugged.

A/N: This is my first writing and thanks for reading. By the way guys no matter you like it or not please leave a review so it will help me to do a better one next time.


End file.
